Solteira em Londres
by Mia D. Malfoy
Summary: Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados, estou certa?


Solteira em Londres

CAPÍTULO UM 

Assim como um gato preguiçoso que é delicadamente cutucado pelo dono para acordar, tentei separar minhas pálpebras e encarar os primeiros raios pálidos de sol daquela manhã que insistiam em incomodar minhas retinas, arrancando-me por fim de mais uma longa noite de sonho.

Acordar, talvez seja a pior parte no processo de ser declaradamente solteira para o mundo. É simplesmente amargo abrir os olhos e descobrir que ali naquela cama não existe ninguém além de você. Bem, no meu caso o único ser presente ali era Bichento, meu gato alaranjado com a feição achatada que insistia em subir em cima da minha cama toda vez que eu pegava no sono.

Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados, estou certa?

Sou Hermione Jane Granger, vinte e cinco anos de idade, bruxa, vivendo no décimo oitavo andar de um apartamento em Londres, sou a mulher de confiança do Ministro da Magia (sim, sou eu que faço todo o trabalho sujo) e apenas para concluir o quadro, sou uma solteirona convicta.

O primeiro problema é viver em Londres.

Sim, suponho que agora você deve ter dito algo do tipo:

- Você está em Londres, como pode estar solteira? – foi exatamente isso que minha irmã Cassandra Granger (a Cassie, dezessete anos de idade, muito auto-suficiente, igualmente encalhada, trouxa, extremamente bonita, chocolátra inveterada e trabalhando em um restaurante Português).

Sinto-me na obrigação de esclarecer essa pergunta.

O problema, queridos amigos, é o fato de que estou em Londres.

Alô!? Londres, Inglaterra!

Será que só eu consigo ver um problema potencial nisso?

Londres, Inglaterra, Lordes, Garotos Educados, Escolas Internas, Monarquia e nenhum ser humano que não esteja bêbado ao bastante vai querer dormir com você se não lhe conhecer por... UMA VIDA TODA!

_LISTA DE HOMENS QUE HERMIONE J. GRANGER CONHECE POR UMA VIDA TODA:_

RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY

Ruivo (no maior estilo, estou em chamas, baby), vinte e cinco anos (minha idade, isso é um bom sinal), casado com Luna Cabelo Sujo Lovegood, goleiro dos Canhões de alguma coisa, dono de músculos, alto e que infelizmente nunca será meu.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

O Menino que Sobreviveu (durante sete anos, agüentando meus chiliques nervosos por causa do dever de casa), vinte e cinco anos (também tem minha idade), solteiro, dono de encantadores olhos verdes, amável, adorável, inteligente, compreensivo e corajoso.

OBS: Nós infelizmente já passamos do estágio de flerte (isso é, se nós flertássemos), não dá para namorar um cara que já lhe viu em suas piores roupas, fazendo suas piores expressões e com seu pior penteado. Não dá!

O LEITEIRO

Quer dizer, faz realmente um bocado de tempo que não nos vemos. Desde que eu me mudei de Bristol para Londres. Nunca trocamos uma palavra, mas sempre que ele me via pela janela da sala deixava uma garrafa de leite extra. Acho que tínhamos uma relação, quem sabe se eu voltar para Bristol...

Mas existe um lado bom. Papai, um filosofo frustrado, costumava repetir isso toda vez que mamãe e ele discutiam e por ventura ele era mandado para uma longa estadia como hospede do sofá da família Granger:

- Mas existe um lado bom – murmurava confidente para que somente eu e minha irmã ouvíssemos – Ao menos poderei assistir televisão até de manhã e o melhor de tudo é que vou ficar sintonizado no canal de esportes e não no canal feminino que exibe adaptações de livros de Jane Austen.

O lado bom em ser solteira é que eu posso ser considerada como uma daquelas mulheres do século vinte e um. Eu tenho um emprego fixo, conheço gente influente, estou em festas badaladas e nunca preciso mandar uma coruja desesperada para avisar que vou chegar mais tarde em casa por motivo x.

Eu sou livre!

E você acreditou que liberdade era algo bom?

Junte-se ao time.

- Ao menos você tem lençóis de seda – declaração dada por Gina Thomas (Melhor amiga, casada com Dino Thomas, dois filhos, inteligente, porém freqüentemente sofre de sérios problemas para entender minha visão do mundo como mulher solteira) quando tentei inutilmente dividir esse pensamento com ela.

Se Gina conhecesse papai, creio que poderiam sentar-se em uma mesa e discutir por horas a fio sobre essa filosofia Pollyana de viver.

O problema é, preciso de um namorado. Preciso de um namorado e estou trancafiada em Londres, na minha cama, encarando Bichento que não parece nem um pouco abalado por ter sido flagrado com suas patinhas em meu lençol de seda. E o tempo passa devagar. É um sábado ensolarado e eu não quero olhar pela janela, avistar o parque e os casais apaixonados trocando beijos atrás de árvores.

Enquanto isso, eu estava ali envelhecendo, brincando de hipnose com meu próprio gato (o único que parecia querer olhar para minha maquiagem borrada em um final de semana como esse) e quando senti que aquilo estava ficando interessante, o telefone tocou (sim, eu tenho um telefone, certos amigos não entenderiam que sou uma bruxa e me comunico através de corujas).

- Bom dia – atendi deixando os bons modos de lado e bocejando no bocal – Quem deseja?

- Mais uma xícara de chá, sir? – uma voz debochada veio do outro lado da linha – Mione, sua caquética, acho que já lhe falei milhões de vezes que atendendo ao telefone dessa maneira você parece um mordomo inglês chato.

- Cassie, minha irmã favorita! – exclamei com falsidade no tom de voz – Quer chá?

- Não, obrigada. Quero lhe perguntar se você tem um cara bonito para me apresentar.

- Cassie, se eu tivesse um cara bonito por perto, ele certamente estaria ao meu lado e não com você.

- Ainda encalhada?

- Como um navio na doca.

- E suponho que você acabou de acordar, certo?

- Hoje é sábado...

- Eu sei, mas esse é o melhor dia para se arranjar um namorado.

- Vou fazer uma daquelas oitenta e cinco orações de Santo Antônio que você me manda mensalmente, fique sossegada.

- Pode fazer, mas só liguei para avisar que semana que vem eu vou até Londres, fazer uma visita.

- Cassie, já disse que todos os homens de Londres estão ocupados demais para se interessar por qualquer irmã Granger.

- Aposto que você deve ter um londrino bem legal para me apresentar...

- Cassie...

- Mione, eu vou desligar. Preciso fazer as unhas e depois minha amiga Maria José me chamou para conhecer um bar novo que abriu por perto, nos falamos na semana, certo?

- Certo, Cassie. Divirta-se!

- Você também, boba. Por favor, procure paquerar bastante nesse final de semana.

- Sim, estou testando meu olhar sedutor nesse momento com o Bichento.

- Te amo, sua tapada!

- Eu também, _trouxa_!

Então, vamos lá!

Levantei da cama, corri para o armário e fiz a seleção de roupas que usaria no dia (manhã, tarde e noite – se eu quiser um namorado preciso estar bem produzida). Para o resto da manhã escolhi um vestido rosa de crepe que por incrível que pareça encaixava-se perfeitamente em meu corpo (que por sinal, precisa de um regime) fazendo-me parecer uma daquelas meninas de Oxford passando o final de semana em Londres.

Tomei um banho usando todos aqueles sais de banho que mamãe me manda no Natal e usei o meu melhor vidro de perfume (perfume matinal, ninguém precisa cheirar à CK o dia inteiro).

Fiz um rabo de cavalo na cabeça (esqueci de mencionar que fiz relaxamento aos dezessete anos de idade e que meu cabelo já não é mais uma arapuca de bandido), peguei minha bolsa, um exemplar por demais manuseado de Orgulho e Preconceito (homens londrinos gostam de mulheres sensíveis que apreciam a arte de Jane Austen – menos o senhor Edward Granger).

Minha tática de paquera seria sentar-me no banquinho do parque, cruzar as pernas e reler o livro pela décima vez, até que algum príncipe encantado (eu não gosto do senhor Darcy, quero o príncipe da Cinderela) se aproxime e comente como o tempo está adorável hoje (vai sonhando, Hermione, vai sonhando).

Não custa nada tentar...

Estou tentando.

Ainda tentando.

Acho que estou aceitando o Sr. Darcy. Quer dizer, se houver algum homem aqui que tenha mais de doze e menos de oitenta.

Não consigo mais ficar sentada nesse banco. O sol brilha, está tudo muito bonito, mas acho que vou dar uma volta por aí, não nasci para perder precioso tempo de vida sentada no parque, admirando a belíssima cena que é os avós levando seus netinhos para uma corrida matinal e trombando em alguma árvore.

Vou andar, preciso me distrair.

Andei. Andei. Andei.

Estou em Hellmouth, como carinhosamente gosto de chamar o bairro aonde um dos meus melhores amigos já citados vive atualmente. As pessoas aqui vão lhe olhar torto (principalmente se você estiver usando um vestido tão curto e rosa como o meu), homens vão lhe fazer comentários grosseiros, enquanto você passa praticamente voando por alguma viela e crianças vão mostrar suas línguas vermelhas toda vez que resolver sorrir para alguma delas.

Número treze, aqui estou.

Abro a bolsa e a reviro rapidamente em busca do molho de chaves. Praguejo em voz alta e antes que finalmente pudesse encontrar a chave da casa de Harry Potter (sim, eu tenho as chaves da casa dele, no caso de ele perder – o que é bem provável, acreditem), o próprio abre a porta com um sorriso de desdém no rosto.

- Você poderia xingar mais baixo, por favor? – pediu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Olá! – cumprimentei sorrindo – Vai me deixar entrar?

- Alguém seguiu você?

- Não – respondi enquanto olhava ao redor – Não que eu me lembre.

- Entre logo.

Um momento para que eu possa descrever a visão pavorosa que é a sala de estar do Harry. Muitos objetos esparramados pelo chão, cortinas negras sempre fechadas, papéis por todo o lugar que a vista consegue alcançar, pedaços de pizza debaixo do sofá e especialmente hoje uma camisa pendurada no lustre.

- Harry teve uma festa aqui e você não me convidou? – indaguei olhando desconfiada para o lustre.

- Ah! – exclamou Harry sem jeito arrancando a camisa do lustre – Foi parar aí em um momento de...emoção!

- Momento de emoção? – não pude deixar de rir – Não precisa me contar. Já imagino o que aconteceu.

- Que bom que escolhi como melhor amiga a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts – Harry foi até as cortinas e as abriu – Por qual motivo mereço sua ilustre visita?

- Eu estava no parque – contei jogando-me no sofá – Tive alguma idéia absurda de que conseguiria arranjar o homem da minha vida lá...

- Aí você chegou à conclusão que Rony e eu somos os homens da sua vida e decidiu parar de procurar? – completou Harry indo até a cozinha – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Tem cianureto? – respirei profundamente e fitei o teto, pensativa.

- Só cerveja.

- Serve.

- Pode continuar contando – Harry voltou um minuto depois trazendo duas latinhas de cerveja na mão – Você estava no parque paquerando e teve um _insight_ que precisava vir até minha casa beber comigo, é isso?

- Harry largue tudo isso agora e vamos pedir que Dumbledore dê a vaga de professor de Adivinhação para você – respondi enquanto pegava uma latinha de cerveja – Na verdade, só vim até aqui porque estava com saudades.

- Hermione, isso é incrivelmente bonito da sua parte – Harry empurrou minhas pernas para o lado e sentou-se no sofá – Eu não consigo mais ver sua cara todos os dias.

- Idiota! – exclamei rindo enquanto jogava uma almofada que estava ao meu lado na cabeça dele.

- Ainda não desistiu de encontrar um namorado?

- Não quero morrer solteira...

- Você está morrendo? Alguma doença terminal que eu não saiba? – deu uma longa golada em sua cerveja.

- Não – murmurei pensativa – Mas eu nunca tive um namorado sério.

- Andrew Kirke?

- Harry, ele gostava de usar minha roupa íntima!

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou como se não conseguisse ver algo errado naquilo.

- Harry! – exclamei fechando os olhos lentamente – Diz pra mim que você não usa a roupa íntima da Valentine...

- Como você sabe...? – reabri os olhos bem a tempo de ver o rosto chocado de Harry.

- Que você está saindo com a Valentine? – conclui vitoriosa – Eu não sou cega. Vi como ela fica olhando para você quando acha que ninguém está vendo.

- Eu ia te contar, mas você andava tão ocupada ultimamente...

- Está certo. Não precisa contar, afinal eu sempre sei de tudo. Algo que se aprende sendo a mulher do jogo sujo no Ministério da Magia – vangloriei-me sorridente – É sério?

- Com Valentine?

- É!

- Nem na próxima reencarnação.

- Harry, quando é que você tomar juízo?

- Quando você arranjar um namorado fixo.

- Está me chamando de encalhada?

- Não diretamente...

- Harry, eu te odeio – resmunguei bebendo um pouco de cerveja.

- Para você não ficar tão magoada, posso te levar para sair hoje.

- Sério? – meus olhos brilharam – Sério, mesmo? Vai me apresentar alguns amigos?

- Não lhe garanto um casamento, mas algumas risadas pelo menos...

- "timo! – concordei – Estou realmente necessitada de boas risadas.

- Podemos chamar Neville...

- Não! – exclamei antes que Harry conseguisse completar o raciocínio – Harry, realmente gosto dele, mas...

- Ele ainda está dando em cima de você?

- Até o último fio de cabelo.

- Neville precisa de uma namorada...

- Todos nós estamos precisando – observei – Mas eu não quero ser reconhecida na rua como a namorada de Neville Longbottom. Seríamos um casal de encalhados, entende?

- E como é o homem que você procura?

- Ele tem que ser inteligente – sussurrei sonhadora – Incrivelmente bonito, educado, com um sorriso brilhante, que saiba me fazer sorrir nos piores momentos e que me faça chorar de vez em quando porque nada é perfeito.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Esse cara existe?

- Não! – admiti desanimada.

- Se eu encontra-lo, aviso para você.

- Obrigada, Harry! – murmurei colocando a cerveja de lado e fechando os olhos.

- Bons sonhos, Mione! – senti um beijo molhado na minha testa, tentei reabrir os olhos, mas havia caído no sono. O mais profundo sono.


End file.
